The present invention relates to a fuel tank lid effective as means for improving the start up characteristic or assisting the start up under a condition of fuel shortage in small-sized internal combustion engines for various machines.
Various attempts have been made with carburetors for improving the start up characteristic of the engine of the kind mentioned above. Typical example of such attempts is to provide an auxiliary device for pressurizing the fuel in the float chamber or fuel chamber by means of, for instance, a tickler or a manual pump connected to the fuel supply side of the carburetor.
These attempts, however, are still unsatisfactory and there is an increasing demand for a device which can improve the start up characteristic of the engine and can assist the engine when the latter is started under a condition of fuel shortage.